Jewel
1997 Tiny Lights Tour 1997-02-20 South Hadley, MA Chapin Hall, Mt. Holyoke College (with The Rugburns) 1997-02-21 Boston, MA Orpheum Theatre (with The Rugburns) 1997-02-22 Burlington, VT Memorial Auditorium 1997-02-23 New Haven, CT The Palace Theater (with The Rugburns) 1997-02-24 Geneseo, NY Kuhl Hall, S.U.N.Y. 1997-02-28 Waterville, ME Colby Gym at Colby College 1997-03-01 Providence, RI Providence College, Alumni Hall (with The Rugburns) 1997-03-02 New York, NY Beacon Theater 1997-03-03 New York, NY Beacon Theater (with The Rugburns) 1997-03-05 Montreal, QC Theater El Olympia 1997-03-06 Toronto, ON Danforth Theatre (with Steve Poltz, The Rugburns) 1997-03-08 Pittsburgh, PA Palumbo Center 1997-03-09 Upper Darby, PA The Tower Theater 1997-03-10 Washington, DC 9:30 Club 1997-03-11 Washington, DC 9:30 Club 1997-03-12 Cleveland, OH Lakewood Civic 1997-03-14 Indianapolis, IN Murat Theatre 1997-03-15 Columbus, OH Palace Theater 1997-03-16 Detroit, MI The State Theater (with Steve Poltz) 1997-03-18 Minneapolis, MN Orpheum Theatre 1997-03-20 Chicago, IL Chicago Theater 1997-03-21 St. Louis, MO American Theater (with The Rugburns) 1997-03-22 Kansas City, MO Memorial Hall 1997-03-25 Denver, CO Paramount Theatre 1997-03-28 Seattle, WA Paramount Theatre 1997-03-29 Vancouver, BC Vogue Theatre 1997-03-30 Portland, OR Arlene Schnitzer Concert Hall 1997-04-01 Berkeley, CA Berkeley Community Theater (with The Rugburns) 1997-04-02 Los Angeles, CA Wiltern Theater 1997-04-03 Los Angeles, CA Wiltern Theater 1997-04-04 San Diego, CA Rimac Arena Lilith Fair Tour 1997-07-05 Seattle, WA The Gorge 1997-07-06 Salem, OR LBDay Amphitheater 1997-07-08 Mountain View, CA Shoreline Amphitheater 1997-07-09 Irvine, CA Irvine Meadows 1997-07-10 Phoenix, AZ Desert Sky 1997-07-29 Columbia, MD Merriweather Post Pavilion 1997-07-30 Raleigh, NC Walnut Creek 1997-07-31 Charlotte, NC Blockbuster Pavilion 1997-08-01 Atlanta, GA Lakewood Amphitheater 1997-08-03 Houston, TX Woodlands 1997-08-04 Dallas, TX Starplex 1997-08-06 Nashville, TN Starwood Amphitheater 1997-08-07 Cincinnati, OH Riverbend Amphitheater (with Atz Kilcher) 1997-08-08 Noblesville, IN Deer Creek Amphitheater 1997-08-09 Chicago, IL World Theater 1997-08-10 Columbus, OH Polaris Amphitheater 1997-08-12 Burgettstown, PA Star Lake Amphitheater 1997-08-13 Scranton, PA Montage Theater 1997-08-15 Toronto, ON Molson Amphitheater 1997-08-16 Toronto, ON Molson Amphitheater 1997-08-17 Montreal, QC Stade DuMaurier (with Indigo Girls) 1997-08-19 Milwaukee, WI Marcus Amphitheater 1997-08-20 Shakopee, MN Canterbury Park 1998 1999 Spirit World Tour 1999-02-11 Madrid Palacio de Congresos 1999-03-03 Adelaide Barton Theatre 1999-03-04 Melbourne Palais Theatre 1999-03-16 Brisbaine QPAC Concert Hall 1999-04-05 Tokyo U-Port Hall 1999-04-06 Tokyo U-Port Hall 1999-04-08 Osaka Sankei Hall 1999-05-01 Belfast Ulster Hall (with Steve Poltz) 1999-05-02 Dublin Olympia Theatre 1999-05-04 Southhampton Guild Hall 1999-05-05 London Royal Albert Hall 1999-05-06 Cambridge BBC 2 Radio Studios 1999-05-06 Cambridge Corn Exchange 1999-05-08 Glasgow City Hall (with Steve Poltz) 1999-05-09 Manchester Manchester Academy 1999-05-10 Coventry Warwick Arts Centre 1999-05-11 Bristol Colston Hall 1999-05-24 Landgraaf Pinkpop Festival 1999-05-26 Paris L'Olympia 1999-05-27 Offenbach Capitol (with Steve Poltz) 1999-05-29 Munich Zirkus Krone 1999-06-25 Bakersfield, CA Centennial Garden Arena 1999-06-26 Chula Vista, CA Coors Amphitheatre 1999-06-29 Mountain View, CA Shoreline Amphitheater 1999-07-01 Portland, OR The Rose Garden 1999-07-02 Vancouver, BC GM Place 1999-07-11 New Orleans, LA Uno Lakefront Arena 1999-07-23 Holmdel, NJ PNC Bank Arts Center 1999-07-24 Wantaugh, NY Jones Beach Amphitheater 1999-07-25 Rome, NY Woodstock '99 1999-07-27 Mansfield, MA Tweeter Center 1999-07-28 Hartford, CT Meadows Music Theater 1999-07-30 Columbia, MD Merriweather Post Pavillion 1999-07-31 Buffalo, NY Darien Lake 1999-08-01 Toronto, ON Sears Theatre (Air Canada Centre) 1999-08-06 Cincinnati, OH Riverbend 1999-08-07 Noblesville, IN Deer Creek Music Center 1999-08-08 Detroit, MI Pine Knob Music Theater 1999-08-10 Cleveland, OH Blossom Music Center 1999-08-13 Chicago, IL World Music Theater 1999-08-14 Milwaukee, WI Marcus Amphitheater 1999-08-15 St. Paul, MN Roy Wilkens Auditorium 1999-08-18 St. Louis, MO Riverport Amphitheater 1999-08-20 Virginia Beach, VA GTE Amphitheater 1999-08-29 West Palm Beach, FL 2000 2001 2002 This Way World Tour 2002-02-13 Hamburg Schauspielhaus 2002-02-15 Berlin Columbiahalle Taping for "2Nite" TV and NDR2 Radio 2002-02-26 London Royal Festival Hall 2002-02-28 Amsterdam Royal Theatre Carré 2002-03-30 Tokyo Nakano Sun Plaza 2002-03-31 Tokyo Nakano Sun Plaza 2002-04-01 Osaka Kosei Nenkin Hall 2002-04-03 Bangkok Grand Ballroom, Imperial Queen's Park Hotel 2002-04-05 Singapore Suntec Convention Center Hall 603 2002-05-13 Stuttgart Beethovensaal 2002-05-14 Frankfurt Alte Oper 2002-05-15 Brussels Ancienne Belgique 2002-05-22 Madrid La Riviera 2002-05-23 Barcelona Razamatazz 2002-05-26 Portsmouth Guildhall 2002-05-27 London Royal Albert Hall 2002-05-28 London Royal Albert Hall 2002-05-29 Manchester The Apollo 2002-05-31 Birmingham Symphony Hall 2002-06-14 Tampa, FL Carol Morsani Hall, Tampa Bay Performing Arts Center 2002-06-15 Ft. Lauderdale, FL Broward Center 2002-06-16 Orlando, FL Hard Rock Live 2002-06-17 Atlanta, GA Chastain Park Amphitheatre 2002-06-19 Vienna, VA Wolf Trap Filene Center 2002-06-21 Holmdel, NJ P.N.C. Bank Arts Center 2002-06-22 Wantaugh, NY Jones Beach Amphitheatre 2002-06-23 Boston, MA Fleetboston Pavilion 2002-06-25 Wallingford, CT Oakdale Theatre 2002-06-26 Upper Darby, PA Tower Theatre 2002-06-28 Toronto, ON Massey Hall 2002-06-29 Pittsburgh, PA 2002-06-30 Columbus, OH Promo West Pavilion 2002-07-03 Rochester Hills, MI Meadowbrook 2002-07-05 Interlochen, MI Kresge Auditorium 2002-07-06 Toledo, OH Zoo Amphitheatre 2002-07-07 Cleveland, OH Nautica 2002-07-13 Minneapolis, MN Northrup Auditorium 2002-07-14 Chicago, IL Chicago Theatre 2002-07-17 Morrison, CO Red Rocks Amphitheatre 2002-07-19 Grand Prairie, TX NextStage at Grand Prairie (with Atz Kilcher) 2002-07-20 Houston, TX Verizon Wireless Theater (with Atz Kilcher) 2002-07-21 Austin, TX The Backyard (with Atz Kilcher & Steve Poltz) 2002-07-23 Phoenix, AZ Dodge Theater 2002-07-24 Las Vegas, NV The Joint at The Hard Rock Hotel 2002-07-26 Los Angeles, CA The Greek Theatre, UCLA 2002-07-27 Santa Barbara, CA Santa Barbara Bowl 2002-07-28 San Diego, CA SDSU Open Air Theatre (with Steve Poltz) The New Wild West Acoustic Tour 2002-08-16 Duluth, MN DECC Auditorium, Duluth Entertainment Center 2002-08-17 Grand Forks, ND Chester Fritz Theatre 2002-08-18 Sioux City, IA Orpheum Theatre 2002-08-19 Des Moines, IA Civic Center Of Des Moines 2002-08-22 Billings, MT Al Beedo Shrine Auditorium 2002-08-23 Missoula, MT Carra Park Pavilion 2002-08-24 Salt Lake City, UT Abravenal Hall, Salt Lake County Center for the Arts 2002-08-25 Jackson Hole, WY Snowking Center 2002-08-26 Boise, ID Sandy Point Beach at Lucky Point Dam, IC 2002-08-29 Spokane, WA Spokane Opera House 2002-08-30 Jacksonville, OR Britt Pavilion 2002-08-31 Portland, OR Schnitzer Theatre 2002-09-01 Vancouver, BC Queen Elizabeth Theatre 2002-09-02 Seattle, WA Bumbershoot Festival 2002-09-06 South Lake Tahoe, NV Caesar's Tahoe 2002-09-07 South Lake Tahoe, NV Caesar's Tahoe 2002-09-08 Jacksonville, OR Britt Festival 2002-09-09 Livermore, CA Wente Brothers Winery 2002-09-11 Saratoga, CA The Mountain Winery 2002-09-12 Saratoga, CA The Mountain Winery 2002-09-13 Saratoga, CA The Mountain Winery 2002-09-14 Lancaster, CA Lancaster Performing Arts Center 2002-09-15 San Luis Obispo, CA Christopher Cohan Center, Performing Arts Center 2002-09-17 Santa Rosa, CA Luther Burbank Center For The Arts 2002-09-18 Santa Rosa, CA Luther Burbank Center For The Arts 2002-09-19 Santa Rosa, CA Luther Burbank Centre 2002-11-07 Portland, ME Merrill Auditorium 2002-11-08 Mashantucket, CT Foxwoods Casino Theater 2002-11-09 Buffalo, NY Kleinhans Music Hall 2002-11-10 (early) Verona, NY Tuning Stone Casino 2002-11-10 (late) Verona, NY Tuning Stone Casino 2002-11-13 Newark, NJ New Jersey Performing Arts Center 2002-11-14 Purchase, NY S.U.N.Y. Performing Arts Center 2002-11-15 Lowell, MA Lowell Memorial Auditorium 2002-11-16 Atlantic City, NJ Trump Taj Mahal-Xanadu Theatre 2002-11-17 Washington, DC DAR Constitution Hall (with Jason Mraz) 2002-11-21 Bloomington, IN Indiana University Auditorium 2002-11-22 Louisville, KY Whitney Hall 2002-11-23 Merrillville, IN Star Plaza Theatre 2002-11-24 Akron, OH Akron Civic Theatre (with Stuart Mathis) 2003 0304 Acoustic Tour 2003-09-20 Atlanta, GA Chastain Park Amphitheatre 2003-09-22 Washington, DC 9:30 Club 2003-09-26 Atlantic City, NJ Borgata Hotel & Casino Events Centre 2003-09-27 Boston, MA Fleet Boston Pavilion 2003-09-30 Providence, RI Performing Arts Center 2003-11-20 Cupertino, CA Flint Center 2003-11-21 Thousand Oaks, CA Civic Arts Plaza 2003-11-22 Las Vegas, NV The Aladdin 2003-11-23 Temecula, CA Pechanga Casino (with Joe Firstman) 2003-11-24 Palm Desert, CA McCallum Theatre (with Joe Firstman) 2003-11-25 Bakersfield, CA Fox Theatre (with Joe Firstman) 2003-11-28 Lake Tahoe, NV Caesar's (with Joe Firstman & Shane Kilcher) 2003-11-29 Lake Tahoe, NV Caesar's (with Joe Firstman) 2003-12-01 San Diego, CA Symphony Hall (with Joe Firstman) 2003-12-02 Long Beach, CA Terrace Theatre 2004 2004-03-12 Spokane, WA Big Easy Concert House 2004-03-13 Rapid City, SD Rushmoore Plaza Civic Auditorium (with Joe Firstman) 2004-03-14 Sioux Falls, SD Washington Pavilion (with Joe Firstman) 2004-03-15 Topeka, KS Topeka Performing Arts Center (with Joe Firstman) 2004-03-16 Springfield, MO Shrine Mosque Auditorium (with Joe Firstman) 2004-03-17 Rockford, IL Coronado Theatre (with Joe Firstman) 2004-03-18 Davenport, IA Adler Theater (with Joe Firstman) 2004-03-19 Evansville, IN Centre Auditorium (with Joe Firstman) 2004-03-20 Merrillville, IN Star Plaza Theatre (with Joe Firstman) 2004-03-21 Louisville, KY Whitney Hall at Kentucky Center (with Joe Firstman) 2004-04-06 Charlotte, NC Belk Theatre at Blumenthal Performing Arts Center 2004-04-07 Asheville, NC Thomas Wolfe Auditorium 2004-04-08 North Charleston, SC North Charleston Performing Arts Center 2004-04-09 Jacksonville, FL Florida Theatre 2004-04-10 Orlando, FL Hard Rock Live 2004-04-12 Fort Meyers, FL Barbara B. Mann Performing Arts Center 2004-04-13 Clearwater, FL Ruth Eckerd Hall 2004-04-14 Ft. Lauderdale, FL Broward Performing Arts Center 2004-04-15 Biloxi, MS Grand Theatre Casino 2004-04-16 Biloxi, MS Grand Theatre Casino 2004-04-17 Robinsonville, MS Tunica Events Center, Grand Casino 2004-05-07 Atlantic City, NJ Trump Casino 2004-05-08 (early) Verona, NY Turning Stone 2004-05-08 (late) Verona, NY Turning Stone 2004-05-09 Lowell, MA Memorial Auditorium 2004-05-10 Albany, NY Palace Theatre 2004-05-11 Portland, ME Merrill Auditorium 2004-05-12 Torrington, CT Warner Theatre 2004-05-13 Wilkes-Barre, PA FM Kirby Center 2004-05-14 New Brunswick, NJ State Theatre 2004-05-15 (early) Hampton Beach, NH Hampton Beach Casino Ballroom 2004-05-15 (late) Hampton Beach, NH Hampton Beach Casino Ballroom 2004-05-16 Mashantucket, CT Fox Theater - Foxwoods Casino 2004-06-10 Santa Rosa, CA Luther Burbank Center for the Arts 2004-06-11 Sacramento, CA Radisson Outdoor Grove (with Joe Firstman) 2004-06-12 Reno, NV City Center Pavilion @ The Silver Legacy 2004-06-13 Las Vegas, NV The Joint at the Hard Rock Hotel 2004-06-14 San Diego, CA Humphrey's Concerts By the Bay 2004-06-15 San Diego, CA Humphrey's Concerts By the Bay 2004-06-16 Livermore, CA Wente Concerts At The Vineyard 2004-06-17 Saratoga, CA Historic Mountain Winery 2004-06-18 Saratoga, CA Historic Mountain Winery (with Joe Firstman) 2004-06-19 Jacksonville, OR Britt Festival at Britt Pavilion (with Joe Firstman) 2004-06-20 Woodinville, WA Chateau Ste. Michelle (with Joe Firstman) 2004-06-21 Bend, OR Les Schwab Amphitheatre 2004-07-08 St. Charles, MO Family Arena 2004-07-09 Columbus, OH Promowest Pavilion 2004-07-10 Milwaukee, WI North Stage on Summerfest Grounds 2004-07-11 Indianapolis, IN Murat Theatre (with Joe Firstman) 2004-07-12 Green Bay, WI Three Clans Conference Center at Oneida Casino (with Joe Firstman) 2004-07-13 South Bend, IN Morris Performing Arts Center (with Joe Firstman) 2004-07-14 Rochester Hills, MI Meadowbrook (with Joe Firstman) 2004-07-15 Kettering, OH Fraze Pavilion (with Joe Firstman) 2004-07-16 Cleveland, OH Cain Park 2004-07-17 Toronto, ON Massey Hall 2004-07-18 Clio, MI Clio Area Amphitheatre (with Joe Firstman) 2004-07-19 Toledo, OH Zoo Amphitheatre 2004-07-20 Fort Wayne, IN Embassy Theatre (with Joe Firstman) 2004-07-23 Los Angeles, CA Disney Hall 2004 Verizon Music Festival (with Joe Firstman) 2004-08-09 Atlanta, GA Chastain Park Amphitheatre 2004-09-24 Danbury, CT Ives Concert Park, Western Connecticut State University 2005 Tour for No Reason 2005-06-15 Denver, CO Botanic Gardens 2005-06-16 Boulder, CO Chautauqua Auditorium 2005-06-17 Telluride, CO Town Park (Telluride Bluegrass Festival) 2005-06-18 San Diego, CA Humphrey's By The Bay (with Steve Poltz) 2005-06-19 San Diego, CA Humphrey's By The Bay (with Steve Poltz) 2005-06-20 Palm Desert, CA McCallum Theatre (with Steve Poltz) 2005-06-21 Thousand Oaks, CA Thousand Oaks Civic Arts Plaza 2005-06-23 Saratoga, CA The Mountain Winery 2005-06-24 Saratoga, CA The Mountain Winery 2005-06-25 Murphys, CA Ironstone Amphitheatre 2005-06-26 Temecula, CA Pechanga Resort 2005-07-21 St. Paul, MN O'Shaughnessey Auditorium (with Steve Poltz) 2005-07-22 Milwaukee, WI Pabst Theater (with Joe Firstman) 2005-07-23 Waukegan, IL Genessee Theater (with Joe Firstman) 2005-07-24 Merrillville, IN Star Plaza Theater (with Joe Firstman) 2005-07-25 St. Louis, MO The Roberts Orpheum Theater (with Joe Firstman) 2005-07-26 Louisville, KY Louisville Palace Theater (with Joe Firstman) 2005-07-27 Toronto, ON Roy Thompson Hall (with Joe Firstman) 2005-07-28 Interlochen, MI Kresge Auditorium 2005-07-30 Cleveland, OH Evans Amphitheater, Cain Park (Jewel and the Cleveland Pops Orchestra) 2006 Rob Thomas's Something to Be Tour 2006-05-23 Clearwater, FL Ruth Eckerd Hall 2006-05-24 Boca Raton, FL Mizner Amphitheatre 2006-05-25 Orlando, FL TD Waterhouse Center 2006-05-31 Portsmouth, VA NTelos Pavilion Harbor Center 2006-06-02 Atlantic City, NJ Borgata Hotel & Casino 2006-06-03 Atlantic City, NJ Borgata Hotel & Casino 2006-06-04 Uncasville, CT Mohegan Sun Arena 2006-06-07 Scranton, PA Toyota Pavilion at Montage Mountain 2006-06-09 Boston, MA Bank of America Pavilion 2006-06-10 Wantagh, NY Nikon at Jones Beach Theater 2006-06-11 Holmdel, NJ PNC Bank Arts Center 2006-06-12 Columbus, OH PromoWest Pavilion 2006-06-14 Cuyahoga Falls, OH Blossom Music Center 2006-06-15 Clarkson, MI DTE Energy Music Theatre 2006-06-17 Chicago, IL Charter One Pavilion 2006-06-18 Minneapolis, MN Northrop Auditorium 2006-06-20 Nashville, TN Gaylord Entertainment Center 2006-06-21 Pelham, AL Verizon Wireless Music Center 2006-06-23 Austin, TX The Backyard 2006-06-24 The Woodlands, TX Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavillion 2006-06-25 Hidalgo, TX Dodge Arena 2006-06-28 Morrison, CO Red Rocks Amphitheatre 2006-06-30 Las Vegas, NV The Joint at the Hard Rock Hotel 2006-07-01 Anaheim, CA Arrowhead Pond 2006-07-02 Santa Barbara, CA Santa Barbara Bowl 2006-07-05 San Diego, CA Embarcadero Marina Park Bayside Concerts Goodbye Alice in Wonderland Tour 2006-09-01 Norman, OK Riverwind Casino 2006-09-02 Robersonville, MS Horseshoe Casino 2006-09-03 Charenton, LA Cypress Bayou Casino Rox Night Club 2006-09-04 Charenton, LA Cypress Bayou Casino Rox Night Club 2007 2008 Paisley Party Tour 2008-06-11 Albuquerque, NM Journal Pavilion 2008-06-12 Phoenix, AZ Cricket Wireless Pavilion 2008-06-13 San Diego, CA Coors Amphitheatre 2008-06-14 Irvine, CA Verizon Wireless Amphitheater 2008-06-19 Fresno, CA Save Mart Center 2008-06-20 Mountain View, CA Shoreline Amphitheatre 2008-06-21 Sacramento, CA Sleep Train Amphitheatre 2008-06-26 Indianapolis, IN Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre 2008-06-27 Darien Lake, NY Darien Lake Performing Arts Center 2008-06-28 Holmdel, NJ PNC Bank Arts Center 2008-07-11 Cincinnati, OH Riverbend Music Center 2008-07-12 Bristow, VA Nissan Pavilion 2008-07-17 St. Clairsville, OH Jamboree in the Hills 2008-07-18 Charlotte, NC Verizon Wireless Amphitheater 2008-07-19 Raleigh, NC TWC Music Pavilion at Walnut Creek 2008-07-24 Hartford, CT New England Dodge Music Center 2008-07-25 Scranton, PA Toyota Pavilion at Montage Mountain 2008-07-26 Hershey, PA Giant Center 2008-08-01 Kansas City, MO Sprint Center 2008-08-02 Dallas, TX Superpages.com Center 2008-08-15 St. Louis, MO Verizon Wireless Amphitheater 2008-08-16 Louisville, KY Kentucky State Fair 2008-08-17 Burgettstown, PA Post Gazette Pavilion 2008-08-22 St. Paul, MN Minnesota State Fair Grandstand 2008-08-23 Tinley Park, IL First Midwest Band Amphitheatre 2008-08-29 Cuyahoga Falls, OH Blossom Music Center 2008-08-30 Camden, NJ Susquehanna Bank Center 2008-08-31 Virginia Beach, VA Verizon Wireless Virginia Beach Amphitheater 2008-09-18 Atlanta, GA Lakewood Amphitheatre 2008-09-19 Tampa, FL Ford Amphitheatre 2008-09-20 West Palm Beach, FL Cruzan Amphitheatre 2008-09-25 Manchester, NH Verizon Wireless Arena - Manchester 2008-09-26 Uncasville, CT Mohegan Sun Arena 2008-09-27 Providence, RI Dunkin Donuts Center 2008-10-02 Gainesville, FL Stephen C O'Connell Center 2008-10-03 Pelham, AL Verizon Wireless Music Center 2008-10-04 Lafayette, LA Cajundome 2008-10-15 Corpus Christi, TX American Bank Center 2008-10-16 Hidalgo, TX Dodge Arena 2008-10-18 San Antonio, TX Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre 2009 Perfectly Clear Acoustic Tour 2009-01-22 Dubuque, IA Diamond Jo Casino 2009-01-23 Windsor, ON The Colosseum at Caesars Windsor 2009-01-24 Mt. Pleasant, MI Soaring Eagle 2009-01-25 Merrillville, IN Star Plaza Theatre 2009-01-27 Prior Lake, MN Mystic Lake Casino Hotel 2009-01-28 Kansas City, MO Midland Theater 2009-01-29 Tulsa, OK Osage Million Dollar Elm Casino 2009-01-30 Norman, OK Riverwind Casino 2009-01-31 Thackerville, OK Winstar Casino 2009-02-03 Montclair, NJ Wellmont Theatre 2009-02-04 Lancaster, PA American Music Theatre 2009-02-05 Verona, NY Turning Stone Resort & Casino Showroom 2009-02-06 Mashantucket, CT Foxwoods Casino 2009-02-07 Atlantic City, NJ Borgata Music Box 2009-02-08 Bridgeport, CT The Klein 2009-02-10 Friant, CA Table Mountain Rancheria/Casino (with Steve Poltz) 2010 Star Light Café Tour 2010-06-01 Fargo, ND Fargo Theatre 2010-06-02 St. Paul, MN O'Shaughnessy Auditorium 2010-06-03 Milwaukee, WI Pabst Theatre 2010-06-04 Chicago, IL The Vic Theatre 2010-06-05 Florence, IN Belterra Resort & Casino 2010-06-06 St. Louis, MO Sheldon Concert Hall 2010-06-11 Atlanta, GA Cobb Energy Center 2010-06-12 Robinsonville, MS Horseshoe Tunica Casino 2010-06-15 Oklahoma City, OK Rose State Performing Arts Theatre 2010-06-16 Huntsville, AL Von Braun Center Concert Hall 2010-06-16 Kansas City, MO Midland Theatre 2010-06-17 Salina, KS The Stiefel Theatre 2010-06-18 Denver, CO Arvada Center 2010-06-19 Colorado Springs, CO Pikes Peak Center 2010-06-21 Boise, ID Idaho Botanical Gardens 2010-06-22 Missoula, MT Wilma Theatre 2010-06-24 Spokane, WA The Knitting Factory 2010-06-25 Portland, OR Oregon Zoo Amphitheatre 2010-06-26 Jacksonville, OR Britt Pavillion 2010-06-27 Seattle, WA Woodland Park Zoo Amphitheatre 2011 2012 2013 Greatest Hits Tour 2013-03-07 Englewood, NJ Bergen Performing Arts Center 2013-03-08 New Brunswick, NJ State Theater 2013-03-09 Atlantic City, NJ The Golden Nugget 2013-03-10 Portland, ME Merrill Auditorium 2013-03-12 Boston, MA Wilbur Theatre 2013-03-13 Huntington, NY The Paramount 2013-03-14 Lancaster, PA American Music Center 2013-03-15 Bethlehem, PA Bethlehem Events Center 2013-03-16 Niagara Falls, NY Seneca Niagara Casino 2013-03-18 Ridgefield, CT Ridgefield Playhouse 2013-03-19 Washington, DC Lisner Auditorium, George Washington University 2013-03-20 Greensburg, PA The Palace (with Holly Williams) 2013-03-22 Verona, NY Turning Stone Casino 2013-03-23 Lakewood, OH Lakewood Civic Auditorium 2013-03-24 Detroit, MI Motor City Casino 2013-04-26 Meridian, MS Riley Center, Mississippi State University 2013-04-27 Biloxi, MS Hark Rock Café 2013-04-28 Longview, TX Belcher Center, Le Tourneau University 2013-05-01 Austin, TX Moody Theater Austin City Limits Live (with Atz Kilcher) 2013-05-02 Houston, TX Arena Theater 2013-05-03 Tulsa, OK The Joint 2013-05-04 Norman, OK Riverwind Casino 2013-05-05 Grand Prairie, TX Verizon Theatre 2013-05-28 Friant, CA Table Mountain Casino 2013-05-30 Seattle, WA Paramount Theatre (with Steve Poltz, Atz Kilcher) 2013-05-31 Spokane, WA Northern Quest (with Steve Poltz, Atz Kilcher) 2013-06-02 Saratoga, CA Mountain Winery (with Steve Poltz) 2013-06-03 San Diego, CA Humphrey's By the Bay (with Steve Poltz) 2013-06-05 Beverly Hills, CA Saban Theater (with Steve Poltz) 2013-06-06 Las Vegas, NV Reynolds Hall (with Steve Poltz) 2013-06-07 Rancho Mirage, CA Agua Caliente (with Steve Poltz) 2013-06-08 Chandler, AR Wild Horse Pass (with Steve Poltz) 2013-06-14 New Philadelphia, OH Performing Arts Center, Kent State University 2013-06-15 Battle Creek, MI Firekeepers 2013-06-16 Highland Park, IL Ravinia Festival 2013-06-18 Milwaukee, WI Northern Lights 2013-06-19 Milwaukee, WI Northern Lights 2013-06-20 Dubuque, IA Diamond Joe Casino 2014 2015 2016 Picking Up the Pieces Tour 2016-03-04 Lake Charles, LA Grand Ballroom, Golden Nugget Casino 2016-03-05 Lake Charles, LA Grand Ballroom, Golden Nugget Casino 2016-03-06 Jacksonville, FL Florida Theatre 2016-03-10 Ft. Lauderdale, FL Parker Playhouse 2016-03-11 Fort Pierce, FL Sunrise Theater 2016-03-12 Orlando, FL Hard Rock Live Orlando 2016-03-13 Clearwater, FL Capitol Theatre 2016-03-17 Greensboro, NC Carolina Theatre of Greensboro 2016-03-18 Wilmington, NC Humanities and Fine Arts Center, Cape Fear Community College 2016-03-19 Durham, NC Carolina Theatre 2016-04-07 Washington, DC Lincoln Theatre 2016-04-08 Albany, NY The Egg Center For The Performing Arts 2016-04-09 Harrisburg, PA The Forum Theatre 2016-04-14 Ridgefield, CT The Ridgefield Playhouse 2016-04-15 Bethlehem, PA The Sands Casino Resort 2016-04-16 Atlantic City, NJ The Music Box at Borgata Casino 2016-04-17 Boston, MA The Wilbur Theatre 2016-04-28 Munhall, PA Carnegie Music Hall of Homestead 2016-04-29 Wilmington, DE The Playhouse on Rodney Square 2016-04-30 Morristown, NJ Mayo Performing Arts Center 2016-05-11 Monterey, CA Golden State Theater 2016-05-12 Napa, CA Uptown Theater 2016-05-13 Saratoga, CA Mountain Winery 2016-05-14 Grass Valley, CA Veteran's Memorial Auditorium 2016-05-15 Modesto, CA Gallo Center For The Arts 2016-05-18 Northridge, CA Valley Performing Arts Center 2016-05-19 Riverside, CA Fox Performing Arts Center (with Griffin House) 2016-05-21 San Diego, CA Humphreys By The Bay 2016-05-25 Missoula, MT Wilma Theatre (with Griffin House) 2016-05-26 Boise, ID Egyptian Theatre (with Griffin House)